1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain having a plurality of chain links which include link plates, wherein adjacent chain links are hingedly connected with each other by means of chain pins and/or chain sleeves held in corresponding openings of the link plates, and wherein a web region is formed between an outer edge section and an associated opening of each link plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Variously constructed chains are known from the existing art. Normally, each chain includes a large number of chain links, which are hingedly connected with each other by means of chain pins or chain sleeves. To that end, the chain links include a plurality of link plates, situated approximately parallel to each other. Each link plate can have two openings, for example, for receiving the respective chain pins or chain sleeves. The openings are normally in the shape of circles.
On the known chains, web regions are formed between an outer edge section and an associated opening of each link plate. The width of those web regions is chosen to be approximately twice as great as the material thickness of the link plate. That results in relatively poor utilization of material when stamping the link plates, so that it has a negative effect on the manufacturing costs of the known chains. Furthermore, because of the relatively large width of the web regions, the region available for the diameter of the chain pins or chain sleeves is also significantly limited, so that only rather small chain pin or chain sleeve diameters are possible.
An object of the present invention is to provide a chain of the type described above, with which optimal material utilization is achieved for the link plates and the manufacturing costs are reduced.